


Chat

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, But most definitely wont, M/M, Mention of abuse, Suicide thoughts, apoligise, how tomorrow's episode might go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert talk.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat

Aaron sits fiddling with his phone in the backroom, hoping to himself that Robert didn't do it, hoping that Robert had changed. Part of him wanted to believe Robert was innocent but he can't shake the feeling that he did. It scared him to think Robert could kill anyone, no matter how much they deserved it. He can't lie that, though out the last few months, Robert has been his rock and Aaron feels safe while Robert is with him but he doesn't trust him 100% and he doesn't know what he's capable of.

"I got your text," Robert says, walking into the backroom, hoping beyond hope that they weren't going to end up arguing, "what's up?"

"I needed to ask you something..." Aaron says, slowly as he gets to his feet.

"If this is about the letter, I'm..." Robert starts, quickly.

"No, no it's not....well...it is....erm...just.... what did the letter say....and don't lie to me," Aaron says, quietly studying Robert face, carefully.

"I told you what it said. He wanted to kill himself and that he didn't want to leave things as they were," Robert says, taking a step closer to Aaron but is hurt when Aaron steps back.

"I don't know how to ask you this Robert.... I don't want to hurt you but I need to know..." Aaron stutters, watching Robert, carefully.

"Aaron....what do you want to ask me?" Robert pushes, confused.

"D-did you....get....someone to kill him.....to kill....Gordon," Aaron says, watching the hurt flash on Robert face.

"You-you think I'd do that?" Robert says, walking to the other side of the room in horror, "oh, I can't believe this."

"I had to ask Robert," Aaron says, sitting back down in his chair.

"I though you trusted me, I though you knew I'd changed..... I'd changed for you," Robert spits, anger overcoming him.

"I'll never trust you Robert," Aaron muttered under his breath so Robert couldn't hear him.

"What? What did you say?" Robert snaps, shaking his head.

"I said I'll never trust you Robert. Not 100% because..." Aaron shouts, being cut off by Robert.

"Because of what happened last year? So it all comes out, how is this...us...gonna work if you don't trust me," Robert shouts, his jaw clenched.

 **"I don't trust anyone 100%, Robert. Not Adam, not Cain, not even my mum. Do you know why Robert? Because I trusted my mum 100%, no question about it, before she left me with him and I trusted him, I trusted him but where did that get me, hey? It got me here, it got me in this chair asking you whether you'd got someone to top him. It got me in court, it got me the reputation of a man that was abused as a kid** , " Aaron shouts, tears streaming down his cheeks, **"I don't trust anyone Robert so how can I trust you? I trusted you 100% last year but you broke it and you can't get that back. Just like my mum, I love her but I don't trust her.... I can't trust her. That's not me not wanting to, it's my body trying to protect me from more hurt that I can't deal with."**

"Aaron...." Robert starts, brushing the escaped tears off his cheeks, quickly.

"Don't, Robert. Just-just..." Aaron struggles, half of him wanting to tell Robert to go but the other half wanting him to stay. There was a short silence before Aaron blurts out, "I can't do this anymore," making Robert's eyes shoot up.

"You can't do what anymore?" Robert asks, desperately.

"Life," Aaron blurts out accidentally, shocking them into a long dead silence.

"Don't give up now, Aaron, please don't," Robert pleads coming to sitting at the table with Aaron, "it won't help anyone."

"Well, it would stop this," Aaron says, quietly pointing to his head, "it would stop everything going on in here. Do you know how many times my head tells me that I'm not good enough for you, for anyone? Daily, Robert, daily. I can still hear your voice saying you're with me out of pity."

"Aaron, please, I love you and no matter what anyone says if anything your to good for me. Think about it, you have a heart of gold and your so honest and loyal but I admit I'm usually not. When I said you were someone you wanted to be or be with, I meant it. I want to prove myself to you and Christ I'm not hear out of fucking pity, I'm here because I cant stay away," Robert says, honestly.

"I'm sorry," Aaron says simply.

"For what?" Robert asks, confused. What the hell had Aaron to be sorry about?

"I'm sorry for asking you if you killed him. I'm sorry that you love me. I'm sorry I destroyed your marriage. I'm sorry that I told you what he did, I'm sorry I'm even here now," Aaron states, standing up, before walking out of the room and running up the stairs.

Robert sits there for a second, completely stunned. He can't lose Aaron, not now not ever. It was only then that Robert realised that they both though they weren't good enough for each other. Robert couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they flowed unstoppablely down his cheeks. Then, Robert broke down, just like he knew he would at some point. He needed to, ever since Aaron told him about his past, he had needed to let it out but he had stopped himself for Aaron. He tries his hardest to pull himself together but he is at breaking point. To his utter dismay, Aaron walked back into the backroom.

"I'm sorry," Aaron whispered, pulling Robert into a hug, "I'm so, so sorry."

"You don't need to be fucking sorry, you need to stop punishing yourself for something you had no control about," Robert sobs, hugging Aaron close.

"Am I intrupting something?" Chas asks, walking into the backroom.

Robert quickly pulls back and wipes his eyes in a desperate attempt to hide his crying.

"No, no we're fine," Aaron assures, after watching his mum walk back into the pub, he adds to Robert"you don't need to be embarrassed because your crying, Robert. God I'd be embarrassed all the time if I did," giving Robert a grin.

"Sorry," was all Robert says, before sighing, "you don't need this."

"I need you, Robert, I need you. I've put a lot of pressure on you lately and you've been my rock so I reacon if anyone deserves to cry it's you, " Aaron says, softly.

"How do you do that?" Robert asks, staring, admiringly at Aaron.

"Do what?" Aaron says, confused.

"Be so flaming selfless. How can you go though so much and still care how others are doing?" Robert says, staring straight into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes, "how can you hold all the guilt in the world but forgive people pretty easily?"

"Because no one else is like me and they don't need to be. I care about people because I want them to feel loved, to feel wanted and I forgive people because I don't want them to have that burden that they've hurt me, "Aaron explains, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And this-this Aaron Dingle is why I love you. Plus the added bonus that your fit," Robert says, flirtatiously.

"Soppy git," Aaron mutters, smirking slightly.

"Aaron, I want you to promise me one thing," Robert says, standing up.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to or cry to someone or shout at someone, call me. If you ever feel like doing something stupid, call me. Don't think your being a burden because trust me you aren't. If I ever lost you Aaron, I couldn't handle it, I don't know what I'd do without you," Robert explains, "Promise?"

"Promise," Aaron says, sighing, "you know what? I love you, Robert Sugden."

"I love you too, Aaron Dingle," Robert says, a bright smile spreading on his face.

 

 


End file.
